Eastern Fantasy
by Just Another Indonesian Writer
Summary: This year's spring, a lot of Outsiders would ask themselves the same question: "Where am I?"


The wind was still cold. It's still early in the spring here at the mystical lands of Gensokyo. The morning light piercing through the skies, coloring the horizons with a brilliant gradient color of blue and orange. The night rain had just died out, leaving only a few sprinkles that're still bathing the vast land of fantasies. The very thin morning mist and the soft, yet cool blowing breeze finishes the already amazing image of Gensokyo's usual spring time.

Catching the light up, roosters began to crow, waking the residents of the Human Village up. The safe haven for the being known as 'humans' that kept the known maternal and hostile creatures named 'Youkais'. As the light of the sun pierces through the vast lands, you could hear some voices from the children of the Human Village, happily running around the wet streets of the settlement. Some merchants opening their stalls to get ready for another day.

Zooming into the picture, we have, a young man with short dark green hair that's hidden with a sheet of a blue bandana. He's currently wearing a slightly traditional blue t-shirt and a pair dark green pants. A katana was rested on the left side of his waist. He's pushing a rather large wooden cart. The cart itself had some decorations meant for a roadside stall. He was humming a sweet tune to himself, feeling somewhat confident on the day that just started.

He peeked a head out to see that he was getting close to the exit of the village. He could see them, the Village guards, walking in and out from the gate, the night shift had just ended there. Most of the guards were too busy, chatting with each other, although some that've noticed him gave him a small greeting, in which the young man politely gave greeted them back. With little to no hesitation, he pushed the cart out of the main gate of the Human Village.

Seeing the young man's early rise, one of the guards spoke up. "Oh, Hakozaki-san, you sure are early today."

The cart-pusher, now identified with the name Hakozaki shyly nods to the guard. "Well... it's like what they always said, 'The early bird catches the worm'." He replied back to him. "Oh right, Shinonome-san, I brought these..." He tossed a small bag to the guard.

The guard took the bag into his hands and opened it, revealing a few well-done burgers, with still-sizzling patties. "Oh, you don't have to, Hakozaki-san. You know that the guards'll be having their meal time soon, right?"

"Oh please, I insist... I think it wouldn't hurt for them to add a few more hamburgers into their stomachs, right?" He gave a small smile, stopping his steps to chat with the guard.

The older village guard chuckled knowingly. "I know, I know. It's just that, you've done this for years, and we haven't been able to repay you for it." He paused, and a stern look replaces his cheery expression instead. "You know well that once you leave the village, no one, except the patrolling guards, won't be able to help if you're attacked by a Youkai, right?" He asked. "You sure you don't want one of us to accompany you down the road?"

Hakozaki's small smile faltered. "Yes... you're right, but still..." He trailed off, the smile returning to his face once again. "I'm eighteen now, Shinonome-san. I know how to handle myself. Besides..." He rubs the sword on his waist. "This sword isn't just for show. I know a few spells as well. I should be fine."

The guards sighed. "Well, if you say so." He shrugged, finally giving the cue that the boy could now move his cart again. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Got it." He nods, giving some strength to his arms to push the cart once more.

"Thanks for the burgers too, kid..." The guard shouted before he went out of his ear shot.

Hakozaki didn't reply back. He just smiled towards the horizon. His emerald eyes reflected the rising sun.

Yeah. It's a perfect day.

* * *

Light tapping noises. More light tapping noises. A sudden Dai-Shogi piece suddenly slams into the wooden board. One of the players lets out a frustrated sigh, while the other one just giggled at the losing reaction. Two White-Wolf Tengus are visible on the picture, one is a male, one is a female. The two are having a match of Dai-Shogi. Strangely enough the female Tengu is winning. She lifts one piece of her own, and gently placed it down on the board.

"Checkmate." She grinned brightly, declaring her victory. "Come on, Sasuke, you can do better than this." Momiji Inubashiri, a White Wolf Tengu, and the leader of the guards of the Tengu Village. Her short, pale silver hair would sway slightly with the gentle spring breeze. A pair of white wolf ears're also visible on her head. Her amber eyes sparkled while it also pierces down to her opponent. A tonkin is resting quietly on the top of her head.

Her opponent, named Sasuke, exhaled deeply. He is one of the other Tengu guards who also played Dai-Shogi for passing his time. Like Momiji, he also has a short, pale silver hair with the identical-looking pair of white wolf ears. Those said ears twitched slightly as if signifying annoyance. His dark golden pair of eyes seemed to drop slightly after his defeat, but the his gaze remains on the Dai-Shogi board in front of him. Like his partner in guard, he also wears a tonkin.

"Seriously, Ms. Inubashiri..." Muttered the slightly pale Sasuke. "You know that no one in the Tengu Village could actually defeat you in this game, right?"

She smirked at the comment. "Well, at least the game was fun, right?" She picked one of the Dai-Shogi pieces up. "And please, drop the whole 'Ms.' thing. It's really getting awkward."

"Hard at work, I see." A young voice entered their ears, catching the two players off-guard.

While Sasuke immediately stood his attention, Momiji's reaction was slightly less interested at the new presence. The White-Wolf Tengus' eyes fell on another young man, he was much shorter than Sasuke, while he also stands just a few inches taller than Momiji. His skin tone's really pale, his wise silver eyes gave out an enigmatic aura, complete with his gray hair that's partially covered with the thin white hood he's wearing, they're currently facing the youngest, albino magician that hails from the High Tengu's Arcanum.

"K-Kimura-sama!" Sasuke yelled his name by surprise.

The one named Kimura pulled his white hood down, revealing a very young looking face, can't be older than sixteen Gensokyan cycles.

"Look who's talking..." Scoffed Momiji. "Shouldn't you be at the High Tengu's Arcane Tower by this hour, Ren?"

"Can't a magician have his fun sometimes, Momiji?" Asked the young magician teasingly, before his face turned to a much more serious one. "And no, the Dai-Tengu dismissed me just a while ago, so I decided to take a look around, seeing what's up and about."

He then noticed that Sasuke was still holding his chin high, standing his sturdy attention.

"Sasuke-san, please... at ease." Kimura sighed. "And could you drop the 'sama'? I'm much younger than you, and I don't think I deserve that kind of honorific. Besides, it's not like I'm the Dai-Tengu himself. I'm just working at the High Tengu office." He pleaded. "Just call me Ren like Momiji over here."

"Yes sir, I-I mean, Kimura-sam- I-I mean, Ren-san." Stumbled the White Wolf guard, his wolf tail would sway at an uncomfortable pace, true to his words.

The magician blinked in amusement.

"Right, right, he needs to get used to it... now, what brings you down here, Ren?" Momiji cuts in, snapping the attention of the two males back to her.

Hearing the question, Ren grinned. "Why, isn't that obvious?" He used his power to set the scrambled Shogi pieces back to their place. "I think you need to try on someone that's actually on your size, Miss Momiji."

"Is that an invitation?" Momiji pointed to the board, smirking confidently.

The High Tengu Magician narrowed his eyes. "No, it's a challenge. You think you're up for it?"

"Well, if that's the case..." She plops herself down at the opposite site of the table. "...Bring it."

The two glared at each other, completely ignoring the presence of a certain guard named Sasuke who was watching the whole scene. He sweatdropped a bit, watching the scene unfolding before him. Just before the game started, though. Ren paused. As if hesitating. He winced slightly, then turned his gaze to the far Eastern Skies, where the sun is currently rising. The magician narrows his eyes at the image, trying to focus his view towards the distance, like expecting something.

"Kimur- I mean, Ren-san. Is something the matter?" Sasuke finally asked up.

The Tengu magician didn't reply. This caused the two guards to suddenly grab their large scimitar and also turn their eyes towards the horizon, with their weapons and shield ready in hand.

Noticing this, Ren snapped himself back to reality. "I- uh... Guys, stand down. I think it's just nothing." He ordered, letting his shoulder to slump slightly forward.

"You think?" Momiji asked uncertainly, reluctantly sheathing her sword back.

"What did you see, Ren-san?" Questioned the other guard. "It's not like you to suddenly space out like that."

Ren only waved this off dismissively with his left hand. "Guys, seriously, it's nothing." He smiled tinily to them. "Now, are we doing this or not? Don't tell me you're chickening out, Momiji."

An angered mark comically appeared on the Shogi player. "Oh that's it, you want war, you'll get war, ready to get pummeled, Mister Mage of the High Tengu?"

"I think that'll be the exact opposite, Miss Guard Leader..." The two glared at each other again, dissolving the tensed situation just now.

Once again, Sasuke was left confused at the image before his eyes, although... It is weird to see the magician to be acting like that. Sasuke dismissed himself from the game and sheathed his sword back. He stared quietly to the far Eastern horizons of Gensokyo from where he's standing, the Tengu guardhouse. The sun had just risen up, the spray of light hitting his face. The White Wolf Tengu couldn't help to feel that something was about to happen, judging by Ren's sudden actions.

He decided to shrug it off.

* * *

Reimu Hakurei was currently sitting quietly at the veranda of her shrine, the Hakurei Shrine. As expected, no one came, and nothing interesting happened. She was enjoying a cup of tea. Her long, dark brown hair would flow with the wind that blew over from the East. It was just one peaceful morning at her shrine. A warm tea, the beautiful view, the cool breeze, the calm and tranquility of the early spring season, everything was just perfect for her.

Yeah, nothing weird can happen now. The calm season of Gensoko has just begun.

...Right?

* * *

**Eastern Fantasy: A Touhou Project work of fiction**

* * *

OCs featured (In order of appearance):

- Luke Hakozaki, ChromaLuke's OC

- Sasuke Ito, Mephiles666's OC

- Ren Kimura, Preladus's OC

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello again, guys, it's me Brian, bringing you the very very VERY first introduction chapter of Eastern Fantasy. After so many delays, I apologize for the wait, though, I'm finally back, and proudly presenting the massive OC fic of Touhou Project! As I said before, I don't, and will NOT forget about this series. I've been scrapping ideas here and there, getting some more feedbacks from others by writing some more stories. I think I'm finally set with this plot.

I decided to skip all the introduction and just go on with this story, lol. Please forgive me. I'm still stuck on the art, though...

And no, not all OCs will be making their debut in this chapter alone, so for those who are hoping to see their own character, but only saw this, I apologize. I just wanted this story to start up slow, that's all. But rest assured, they will make their own debut sooner or later, but you guys have to remind me if I forgot yours, okay? Oh yeah, this story will also follow the canon plot of Touhou, which is Mass Spiriting away to Gensokyo.

Erh, don't you guys think that this chapter looked a lot like a normal first episode of your usual slice-of-life-later-turned-into-action Anime?

Well, I suppose I'll just end the author's notes now... I hope you guys enjoyed the very first intro chapter of Eastern Fantasy. Got any questions regarding the series? Don't be afraid to ask me via PM I'll try to answer them as best as I could. Thanks for reading.

Traesto :)


End file.
